


Seamless

by AdelineAround



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Finger Sucking, Kissing, Loud Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Fixation, Orgasm, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineAround/pseuds/AdelineAround
Summary: Connor Arkait, as polite and quiet as he seems, is actually a screamer in bed. Hank would know.





	Seamless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Red_Lion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Red_Lion/gifts).



> Just a little drabble for my good friend's birthday. :)  
> Terms used for Connor’s anatomy: nub, [front] hole, entrance

Connor Arkait, as polite and quiet as he seems, is actually a screamer in bed.

He is vocal. Too vocal in bed; mouth running a thousand miles per hour, breathy moans and whines coming from his throat. Muscles tense and flex under steaming, damp and tanned skin. Freckles adorn the surface like a dusting of cinnamon sugar upon fair cream.

When Hank goes down on him, licking him like he is Hank’s favorite treat, Connor cannot keep it down… and he screams when Hank reaches his sweet spot. Hank knows that for sure, because he sticks his fingers into that glorious mouth of Connor’s whenever he gets too loud. They get so wet, covered in his boyfriend’s warm saliva, drool running down his mouth while his plush, pink lips encase Hank’s digits. To Connor, they are pieces of heaven. He has to have something in his mouth when he is being pummeled. It has become a requirement, especially now that there are occupants in the apartment next to them. They are at the end of the row of flats on their floor, hence only one apartment is prone to hearing what goes on in their bedroom.

Hank’s forehead is getting sweaty, eyes dilating to take in the way Connor blushes a strawberry color all the way down to his chest. It’s incredibly erotic, the sight of complete desperation and lust for Hank. Connor wants him. He does not even have to utter a word, because Hank can see the android’s desperation from how wet he is. How glazed over his beautiful brown eyes are, framed by dark, thick lashes that sweep his high cheekbones.

They lace their fingers together, palms pressing flat against one another as Hank kisses Connor’s mouth, as sweet as can be, shifting ever so sweetly in his partner. He just came, and yet Connor’s legs are still wrapped around his waist, body begging him for more… it is the closest he can get to the American Dream.

And by thinking it Hank is, by some ungodly power, hard again.

He feels like he is twenty-five again, libido still up and heightened not unlike a rabbit’s. Connor has this effect on him, but it is not like Hank is necessarily complaining.

Connor hums against his lips when Hank begins to move within him, length so close to his good place, but not yet hitting it. He wants it to, though. Oh, how he wants to feel even better than now. He feels so damn full, and yet it’s not exactly enough. He wants more, and he wants it now. He clenches tight around the man, watching Hank wrench back his head. He gasps, silvered hair whipping back.

Connor smirks. Maybe now he will get what he wants.

That smirk, however, is wiped off his face when Hank thrusts particularly hard into him, knocking the wind out of his lungs. Connor’s throat opens up then, vocal processor already forming sound to show that he can feel it; that he can feel _Hank_.

“A-aah!” The first scream comes out cracked, head thrashing in the sheets, not quite on the pillow he started on. He and Hank have moved around so much since the start of their night together. “Haaank.”

Hank grunts in reply, pulling almost all the way out before sliding to the hilt. He squeezes Connor’s hands, nipping at his cheek. He trails kisses down to his chin before he decides to explore his boyfriend’s hot cavern. His hips are moving on autopilot, fucking Connor relentlessly.

Connor sounds like he is drowning the pleasure Hank brings him, though his noises are being swallowed by the mouth on him. He strokes his thumbs over the webbing between Hank’s index finger and thumb, hole squeezing Hank just right.

This is what he wants, to be driven into like tonight is the last night on earth, where he and Hank don’t give a single fuck about the world. He feels his heart racing, Hank’s breath rate matching his own harsh pants for air. They are slowly coming to the end, going to find purchase soon. Connor does not want that just yet. Blearily, he shakes his hands free from Hank’s to push lightly on the man’s chest. Hank slows what he is doing.

“Yeah, baby?” his voice is gravelly, sending shivers down Connor’s spine. More heat travels to his groin.

Connor moves so Hank slips out of him, prowling towards him on all fours until Hank is flat on his back on the mattress. His partner climbs to straddle his hips. He feels deft fingers grab at his cock, lining it up to the taut, puckered opening,once again ripe for the taking.

When Connor sinks down onto Hank’s thick cock, all he can do is stare up at his handsome man in awe. It feels exquisitely good, the heat and pressure of Connor’s gorgeous ass around him. He bucks his hips up into Connor, hearing him cry out at the movement.

He loves Connor’s voice. He loves his body. He loves his brown eyes and dark, silky hair. He loves Connor’s everything. He loves how tight he is whenever he is about to come, leaving copious trails of slick on Hank’s and his skin. He loves how perfect his boyfriend is, how loud he can be and how sweet he is after sex.

“I love you,” he declares, taking a hand to stroke at Connor’s nub. It earns him an ear-shattering wail, Connor suddenly gripping him like a vice.

Connor keens, holding himself up with elbows on either side of Hank’s head as he begins to move up and down, voice dripping with need when he calls out Hank’s name. His hips are beginning to ache, and he’s getting so wet to the point he feels dirty. But Hank likes it like this, piledriving Connor into oblivion.

It is no surprise when three fingers nudge at Connor’s gaping mouth, trying to wiggle their way in. Connor takes them greedily, moaning when he tastes himself on them; Hank loves seeing it when Connor tastes his own slick, finding it incredibly hot for some reason. Connor sucks at the digits willfully, moaning around them.

“Gotta keep it quiet,” says Hank, a little warning in his tone. “Come on, Connor, the neighbors…”

Connor huffs in return, choking when Hank shoves his fingers further into his mouth, all the way to the back of his throat. Connor doesn’t mind it though; his head is becoming dizzy, vision flirting on vertigo as those fingers of Hank’s prod his mouth.

The temperature in the bedroom is becoming unbearably hot, and the heat in both Hank and Connor’s loins are causing them to go crazy. They need release, and soon.

Hank’s going at him full speed, thrusting up into Connor as fast as he can. A waterfall of sounds cascade around his digits in Connor’s mouth. He is going to come any minute, and Connor is not making it any more difficult to. He slams his boyfriend down with one hand gripping a alabaster hip, piledriving harder than he ever has in his life.

And then he is coming. He is coming so fucking hard, breath ripped out of him suddenly. All he can see is Connor, Connor’s face twisting in ecstasy as he wrings Hank’s cock dry, muscles spasming around him. Hank’s thoughts, anything he wanted to say in those moments melts into a pile of goo. It would probably drain out of his ear if it could. He lets out an enormous groan, taking advantage and biting at the meat of Connor’s neck when he flops down onto Hank.

Connor comes shortly after, feeling how damn hard Hank jolts into him. He screams, throat tightening with the rest of his body. His muscles spasm in release, mouth going slack. His eyes roll back in their sockets until they’re showing their beautiful, clean whites behind fluttering eyelids. Pleasure washes over him, taking him in its grasp until he loses control of his body, flopping onto Hank like a rag doll while Connor sees stars bursting in patterns that he has never seen before. His hearing is shot, completely silent as he comes. It is exquisite and, when he finally comes to, Hank’s fingers are gone from his mouth. He is being cuddled by his boyfriend, kisses littering his forehead.

“That good, huh?” Hank asks him, grinning.

Connor nods, curling into a ball against Hank’s side when they separate. He grimaces at how much of a mess he’s left on Hank when Hank sits up to tie off the condom and chuck it into the trash by the bed.

Hank notices and chuckles, “I’ve never seen you come so much.”

“Well, I’ve never been fucked so thoroughly before, either.” Connor sticks his tongue out at him.

“Oh, how cruel. So all the other times were just chopped liver, huh?” Hank carefully tilts up his boyfriend’s chin for a kiss, pecking him on the lips. They share a laugh. “Let’s get a shower on, yeah? Think you can move?”

Connor kicks a leg up into the air, as if to test it, then nods. “Yeah. But.. no showers, okay? I want a bath.”

“A bath?” Hank raises an eyebrow.

“Please, Hank?”

Hank registers Connor’s request in his head. “Oh. Ohh, baby, are you just trying to use one of your funky, psychedelic bath bombs, huh?” He pokes Connor in the sternum playfully.

Connor blushes hard, his plan already revealed by the one he loves most. “No… I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, dear,” Hank rolls his eyes. “I think you know exactly what I’m discussing with you right now.”

He tickles Connor in the armpits, making him squeal and bat his boyfriend’s hands away. “Stop it, Hank!” he says between fits of laughter. He is not ticklish in the slightest bit, but Hank’s enthusiasm is infectious.

Hank does stop, luckily for Connor. But then he sombers up. “I love you, Connor. I never thought there would be a day I’d say this, but here we are.”

Connor beams at Hank then, thirium pump beating with feeling so passionate that he cannot help but lean in and meet lips with Hank. They kiss, chastely at first, then deeper, more passionate.

“I love you, too, Hank,” he says. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/ra9ical). <3


End file.
